Pas de Noel pour Adrien
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Noël, une période de joie, mais pas pour tous... encore que parfois la vie réserve des surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 1**

Décembre venait de débuter et il régnait dans Paris une agitation certaine qui touchait jusqu'aux couloirs du collège Françoise Dupont.

L'approche de Noël faisait naître dans l'esprit des adolescents une sorte de fascination mêlée d'impatience.

Ce n'était pas seulement la pensée des vacances toutes proches qui les faisait vibrer et discuter entre eux avec excitation, il y avait aussi la perspective de se retrouver en famille, de voir arriver des gens que l'on ne voyait que rarement.

Il y avait également l'attente des cadeaux, mais ce n'était pourtant pas le sujet principal des conversations.

Tous avaient hâte de ces jours de réunion familiale, de partage et de bonheur.

Tous ?

Non, pas exactement.

Il y avait au moins un élève du collège Françoise Dupont qui ne participait pas aux joyeuses conversations et pour qui l'approche de Noël n'éveillait pas d'allégresse.

Il le cachait pourtant avec soin, pour ne pas attrister ses amis qui, il en avait cruellement conscience, étaient de ceux que l'arrivée de décembre rendaient heureux.

Il ne voulait pas être celui qui gâcherait leur bonheur, il savait ne pas en avoir le droit.

Il écoutait leurs discussions en souriant avec douceur, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux malgré tous ses efforts.

Il avait cependant hâte de voir débuter les vacances.

Lorsqu'elles auraient enfin commencé il n'aurait plus à venir en classe, il ne pourrait plus voir ses amis, il le savait fort bien, son père avait déjà tout un programme pour lui et ce programme excluait toute fréquentation de ses camarades de classe.

Ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient pour le moins troublés.

D'un côté il était soulagé de ne pas devoir endurer encore la vision de toute cette joie qu'engendrait Noël, de l'autre il en souffrait.

Même s'il savait que tout ce dont ses camarades et ses amis se réjouissaient par avance n'était pas pour lui, il se laissait peu à peu envahir par cet enthousiasme que tous affichaient.

Il aimait regarder les décorations de Noël illuminer les rues et les magasins. Il avait retrouvé, en cachette de son père, le chemin des plus grands magasins et avait contemplé les vitrines avec enthousiasme avant de sentir le chagrin l'envahir à la pensée qu'il était seul pour admirer tout cela.

Il s'était souvenu du temps où ils étaient deux à se rendre devant les vitrines, à se glisser en riant parmi la foule des visiteurs, Il s'était même souvenu d'un temps, plus ancien encore, où ils étaient trois, où il avait découvert les vitrines pour la première fois, juché sur les épaules de son père. Ces souvenirs étaient incertains, imprécis, mais encore vivants dans sa mémoire et il voulait croire qu'ils étaient vrais, qu'en des jours lointains son père était encore avec sa mère et lui pour partager ces moments de bonheur. Qu'il n'avait pas toujours été l'homme froid et austère qu'il était à présent.

Il s'était alors reculé loin de la foule, se sentant brusquement étranger à tout cela, mal venu parmi ces gens heureux.

Il n'était pas jaloux de leur bonheur, il était seulement triste de ne pouvoir avoir droit à la même chose.

Il était rentré chez lui en essayant de retrouver un peu de la joie qu'il ressentait jadis, avant que sa mère ne disparaisse et que son père s'éloigne de lui.

Il n'y était pas totalement parvenu malgré tous ses efforts.

Le décor inchangé du manoir avait achevé de le déprimer.

Depuis que sa mère avait quitté leurs vies ils ne fêtaient plus Noël.

Terminé le grand arbre décoré en famille, brillant de mille feux, orné de guirlandes fournies et de boules magnifiques que ses mains maladroites d'enfant avaient plus d'une fois laissé échapper et qui avaient fini brisées sur le sol si celles de ses parents n'étaient pas là pour les rattraper au vol.

Jamais il n'avait été grondé pour en avoir cassé, sa mère disait toujours d'un ton joyeux que c'était ainsi que les choses s'usaient. Elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui en donnait une autre à accrocher pendant que son père faisait disparaître les débris.

Terminé la grande crèche qui occupait tout une table au fond du salon et qu'il avait passé des heures à contempler, fasciné par les santons de terre cuite aux détails soignés. Il n'osait pas y toucher, son père, déjà très strict sur certains sujets, le lui avait toujours interdit. Il la fixait donc de loin, ne se rapprochant que lorsque sa mère l'invitait à le faire. Elle lui expliquait avec douceur chaque élément et les raisons de sa présence.

Après la disparition de sa mère son père avait fait ranger tout ce qui avait un rapport avec elle au grenier et cela avait englobé les décorations de Noël ainsi que la crèche.

Parfois il avait la tentation de braver les interdits et de grimper au grenier, de tenter de retrouver quelques instants du bonheur de jadis.

Il n'avait jamais osé le faire, il redoutait d'augmenter son chagrin et celui de son père si ce dernier venait à l'apprendre.

Il regarda vers la porte de la classe, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la journée de cours soit terminée et une quinzaine de jours de plus avant qu'ils soient en vacances.

Ce seraient sans doute les jours les plus longs et les plus courts de sa vie.

Il ressentait plus que jamais ce mélange de bonheur et de tristesse qui le tourmentait tant. C'était vraiment étrange d'être à la fois heureux et malheureux, il savourait en partie ce sentiment et en souffrait par ailleurs.

Ses yeux verts abaissèrent à nouveau leur regard sur le cours qu'il était censé suivre et manquèrent le regard bleu et soucieux d'une de ses camarades.

Elle qui ne perdait pas une seule miette de tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que par moment le regard vert du garçon se perdait dans le vide et que son visage d'ordinaire joyeux et ouvert se figeait sur un sourire de commande.

Elle semblait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, même Chloé, qui pourtant se targuait d'être la plus vieille ami du garçon en question, ne voyait visiblement rien. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'avait rien de très étonnant, Chloé ne voyait que ce qui présentait un intérêt pour elle, elle était tout à fait hermétique au chagrin d'autrui.

Elle même l'aurait sans doute manqué si elle n'avait pas été si attentive à tout ce qu'il était, à tout ce qu'il faisait.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler. Elle redoutait de se mettre, une fois de plus à bafouiller, et de se ridiculiser, même si elle était à peu près certaine qu'il ne rirait pas d'elle avec méchanceté. Elle craignait aussi de réveiller plus de souffrance encore ou d'être indiscrète.

Elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse causer du chagrin au garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aurait tout donné par contre pour faire disparaître ce qui lui causait ce tourment qu'elle devinait derrière ses sourires.

 _A suivre_

 _Non, je ne suis pas du tout déprimée par Noël... vraiment pas... j'adore Noël... c'est juste que c'est une fête de famille et que ma famille étant ce qu'elle est Noël sera tout sauf une réunion familiale. Au mieux ce sera un repas rapide avec mes parents et mon compagnon et un échange de cadeaux entre deux portes et deux trains, le reste de la famille au téléphone ou sur internet._

 _Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 2**

La sonnerie retentit enfin, Adrien réprima avec beaucoup de peine le soupir de soulagement qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Cette journée de cours était enfin terminée, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et oublier pour un temps qu'ils étaient à quelques jours de Noël.

L'avantage certain qu'il voyait pour l'heure au fait que son père ait banni toute décoration de chez eux était sans aucun doute qu'ainsi il ne se sentait pas à Noël lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, il pouvait oublier tout ce qui concernait cette période.

Cela ne le soulageait pas totalement de son chagrin, mais cela lui permettait de moins y penser.

Il rangea ses affaires et se leva sans se presser. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de fuir, encore moins attirer l'attention des autres.

Alors qu'il quittait sa place il réalisa que Marinette se tenait derrière lui et essayait d'attirer son attention, mais comme cela était souvent le cas elle bredouillait plus qu'elle ne parlait.

Adrien se tourna vers elle, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui poser de questions ou lui parler de Noël. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit traitant de ce sujet.

En vérité, et même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler pour l'heure, il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui et tout oublier de Noël pour quelques heures.

Il s'efforça pourtant de lui sourire afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette, mais je dois y aller, mon père m'a demandé de rentrer tôt. Improvisa t'il. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Il vit Marinette le considérer pensivement puis secouer la tête en signe de négation.

\- Rien d'important qui ne puisse attendre. Affirma t'elle.

\- Dans ce cas nous pourrons le faire demain. Dit Adrien en s'efforçant de prendre un ton enjoué. Bonne soirée Marinette.

\- Bonne soirée Adrien. Répondit Marinette avec effort.

Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire, quelque chose l'avait retenu de le faire.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui motivait le choix de son ami, mais elle espérait qu'il finirait par le lui dire. En attendant cet instant elle allait se montrer patiente et faire de son mieux pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Ce mensonge qu'il venait de lui faire, l'expression qu'il avait eu toute la journée, tout cela la préoccupait beaucoup.

Elle le regarda partir avec un peu de regret. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un soucis, mais comment le faire ? Adrien ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet.

Les autres élèves quittèrent les lieux sans se préoccuper d'elle et elle se retrouva seule, Alya et Nino étaient partis parmi les premiers, elle n'eut donc pas à affirmer à Alya que tout allait bien. Elle détestait mentir à ses amis, en particulier à Alya qui était difficile à duper.

Tikki risqua un regard au dehors, constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne et vola jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de Marinette.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t'elle.

Marinette la regarda, n'essayant pas de masquer son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas Tikki, mais j'ai bien peur que non. Adrien ne m'a pas dit la vérité et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui arrive. Je voudrai l'aider, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire s'il ne veut pas me dire ce qui le tracasse ?

\- Tu peux être là pour lui et lui montrer que tu te soucies de lui. Répondit Tikki doucement.

\- Mais si je fais cela, il saura que je sais qu'il m'a menti. Soupira Marinette que ce point de détail tracassait.

Elle ne voulait pas que son ami soit gêné d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Je crois qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui prouves que tu veux avant tout l'aider. Affirma Tikki. Maintenant, nous devrions rentrer, tes parents t'attendent pour leur donner un coup de main à la boulangerie n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux bleus de Marinette s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était effectivement en retard pour rejoindre les siens. En cette période il y avait beaucoup à faire dans la boutique et ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour cela.

Elle fonça si vite vers la sortie du collège que Tikki manqua tomber du sac qu'elle n'avait pas refermé après l'avoir regagné.

Adrien monta à bord de la voiture qui attendait non loin du collège et referma doucement la portière avant de boucler sa ceinture comme il le faisait toujours. La sécurité avant tout. Cette fois pourtant Nathalie n'était pas là pour l'accueillir, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, son père avait eu besoin d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, Adrien n'y aurait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela si le chauffeur n'avait pas enclenché une vidéo avant même de lancer le moteur.

Sur l'écran en face du siège où était installé Adrien le visage de Gabriel Agreste ne tarda pas à s'afficher, présentant la même expression froide que d'ordinaire.

\- Adrien, Nathalie et moi devons partir sans tarder afin de régler quelques soucis avec les collections prévues pour les défilés de New-York et Tokyo à la fin de l'année, nous allons sans doute être absents tout le reste du mois, nous t'avons préparé un planning afin que tu ne sois pas désœuvré en notre absence. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu te retrouves seul en cette période de l'année, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autre choix. Ces collections sont très importantes, tu es assez grand et responsable pour le comprendre. Nous nous verrons pour le nouvel an, je te le promets.

Adrien continua à fixer l'écran éteint bien après que la vidéo se soit achevée. Il était effondré.

Bien sur, il comprenait que son père et Nathalie doivent faire le maximum pour que ces nouvelles collections soient un succès, quitte à se rendre à New-York et à Tokyo, mais il aurait tout de même aimé qu'ils soient là pour le jour de Noël, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Connaissant son père il resterait jusqu'à ce que le plus petit détail soit parfaitement réglé.

Il descendit de la voiture comme il le faisait chaque jour, passa la porte du manoir et se figea au milieu de la vaste entrée.

L'endroit n'était jamais très animé, mais là il était sombre et plus silencieux que jamais.

Adrien se tourna lentement en direction de l'emplacement où lorsque sa mère était encore en vie un grand sapin se dressait, attendant d'être décoré, il savait déjà qu'il n'allait rien y voir, mais malgré tout il souhaitait se tromper. Même si le sapin était dépourvu de décorations cela était sans importance, il se ferait un plaisir de le décorer, il grimperait au grenier et en sortirait les décorations que son père avait décidé de bannir. Cela l'occuperait quelques heures et mettrait un peu de vie dans la maison. Cela ferait une bonne surprise pour son père et pour Nathalie à leur retour. Avec un peu de chance son père serait heureux de cette initiative et ne lui en voudrait pas d'être monté les chercher.

Comme il le pensait il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace d'un sapin, qu'il soit petit ou grand, décoré ou non. Il soupira et baissa la tête avec tristesse, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sans qu'il n'y prenne garde sous le poids du chagrin.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il n'y aurait vraiment pas de Noël pour lui cette année là.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

Troisième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 3**

Adrien se réfugia dans sa chambre et avisa le planning laissé par son père, la feuille se trouvait posée sur son bureau. Il la vit dès qu'il fut entré et ne parvint pas en détourner le regard.

Elle semblait le narguer et très vite ce sentiment lui fut insupportable. Incapable de l'endurer plus longtemps il fonça vers le bureau, s'empara de la feuille et la froissa nerveusement avant de la lancer dans un coin de la pièce.

Ce geste ne le soulagea pas vraiment, même s'il lui avait permis d'évacuer provisoirement une part de la tension qui le tenait il n'en resta pas moins profondément malheureux.

Un planning... c'était tout ce que son père trouvait à lui laisser pour la période de Noël.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et se mit à ressasser sa contrariété.

Plagg préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Il ne tenta pas plus de se moquer du garçon, ce dernier était bien trop malheureux pour qu'il ait envie de le taquiner.

Le kwami noir ne savait trop que faire, il savait bien que l'adolescent n'était pas bien, mais lui venir en aide n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Il préférait laisser cela aux humains.

Adrien ne quitta pas sa chambre ce soir là, malgré les appels des personnes restées au manoir pour prendre soin de lui.

Il leur expliqua qu'il était trop fatigué pour avoir envie de manger et s'excusa doucement auprès d'eux pour le dérangement.

Ne sachant trop que faire eux aussi ils le laissèrent en paix, se contentant d'insister pour qu'il prenne un plateau avec des plats froids qu'il pourrait grignoter au cours de la nuit s'il se réveillait avec la faim au ventre. Connaissant son amour pour le camembert ils en placèrent un parmi les mets proposés.

Plagg le fit disparaître dès qu'il fut certain que personne ne viendrait déranger son repas.

Il en proposa pourtant un morceau à Adrien, espérant le tenter avec une part de ce fromage particulièrement savoureux dont l'odeur lui avait fait monter l'eau à la bouche à peine l'avait il reniflée mais qui laissa Adrien de marbre.

Plagg n'insista pas, cela en faisait plus pour lui après tout et il restait assez d'autres choses à manger sur le plateau. Si Adrien n'était pas en mesure de savourer un si bon fromage, c'était tant pis pour lui.

Le lendemain matin Adrien n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à revivre les Noëls de jadis.

Sa mère aimait tellement cette période de l'année... elle savait faire de chaque jour du mois de décembre une vraie fête.

Elle lui avait cousu un calendrier de l'avant qu'elle remplissait chaque année de friandises, de petits objets et de mots tendres, parfois de surprises plus étonnantes, comme des billets pour un spectacle ou une visite de monument.

Adrien se souvenait avec nostalgie de ces jours où il attendait avec impatience le moment où il était autorisé à ouvrir la poche du jour et à en sortir le contenu.

Sa mère semblait tout aussi impatiente que lui dans ces moments là, comme si elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait dans les pochettes qu'elle avait pourtant rempli elle même.

Lorsqu'il était vraiment très jeune Adrien était persuadé que c'était le père Noël en personne qui remplissait les calendriers de l'avant avant que commence décembre, pour récompenser les enfants sages.

Sa mère lui avait affirmé que seuls ceux qui se conduisaient bien trouvaient des choses plaisantes dans les petites poches de tissus du calendrier.

Cela avait quelque peu intrigué Adrien à l'époque, il s'était demandé ce que les enfants moins sages pouvaient bien avoir.

Il avait posé la question à sa mère et celle-ci avait souri et l'avait embrassé avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avait elle répondu. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas.

Une seule fois Adrien avait eu un doute, il avait fait une sottise la veille du premier décembre, dont ses parents n'avaient pas eu connaissance, mais que le père Noël aurait du être informé, pourtant dans la pochette du premier décembre il y avait un joli petit grelot doré au bout d'un ruban de velours vert.

Cette découverte l'avait surpris, il avait craint de découvrir quelque chose d'affreux qui serait la punition de sa bêtise et il trouvait un joli objet qui faisait un son cristallin lorsqu'il était secoué.

Tout d'abord soulagé Adrien avait très vite éprouvé du remords à l'idée d'avoir obtenu quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Il s'en était finalement ouvert à sa mère en lui tendant le grelot.

Sa mère avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, puis elle lui avait sourit et l'avait conduit auprès du sapin.

\- Puisque tu penses ne pas avoir mérité ce grelot pourquoi ne pas le fixer à une branche ? Avait elle dit. Ainsi tu pourras le voir et te souvenir qu'il ne faut pas faire de sottises et que si on en fait malgré tout il faut avoir le courage de l'avouer.

Adrien avait accepté volontiers, soulagé d'un grand poids il avait attaché de son mieux le grelot à une branche et n'avait jamais oublié les mots de sa mère.

Ils lui avaient servi de modèle par la suite. Chaque fois qu'il pensait s'être mal conduit il l'avait avoué à ses parents. Il avait cessé de le faire après la disparition de sa mère. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, sans elle faire des aveux, même si la faute était minime, était bien moins évident. Il avait toujours l'impression de décevoir son père et il ne voulait pas en rajouter en lui faisant part de ce qu'il faisait qui soit vraiment mal.

Par dessus tout, devenir Chat Noir avait rendu les choses bien plus compliquées, il avait souvent le sentiment de braver les règles lorsqu'il était dans le costume du super héros et qu'il y prenait plaisir ce qui aggravait son cas. Il ne pouvait hélas en parler à personne, surtout pas à son père et cela le minait peu à peu.

Parfois il avait la tentation de s'en ouvrir à sa partenaire, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Il redoutait ses réactions. Si elle se moquait de lui il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Il avait fini par sombrer alors que le jour ne tarderait plus et il n'avait pu dormir que deux heures.

Ce fut donc tombant de sommeil et d'humeur maussade qu'il rejoignit la salle de classe où régnait la même effervescence que les jours précédents.

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant.

La journée allait être longue.

Lorsqu'elle entra madame Bustier annonça que pour ce dernier jour de cours de l'année elle allait les laisser s'amuser et discuter entre eux de leurs projets pour les vacances.

Adrien se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

La journée allait être vraiment très longue et pénible.

Il lorgna avec envie la porte encore ouverte, brûlant de profiter de cet état des choses pour filer. Après tout puisqu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de cours ce jour là, ce n'était pas si grave n'est-ce pas ?

C'était tellement tentant qu'il se leva presque, mais il renonça finalement.

Partir maintenant attirerait l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 4**

Pendant qu'Adrien hésitait sur les choix à faire dans le bureau du principal un entretien était sur le point d'avoir lieu et il ne se présentait pas de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Monsieur Damoclès avait en effet la lourde tâche d'informer une personne qu'elle ne pourrait plus intervenir dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il attendait qu'arrive celui qu'il devait renvoyer. Il en était même fort triste.

Cela faisait des années qu'il voyait l'homme apporter de la joie aux enfants lors de la fête de Noël que le collège organisait tous les ans juste avant les vacances. Il savait que ce dernier aimait son travail et redoutait le moment où il allait devoir lui dire ce qu'il en était.

Il posa les yeux sur le document qu'il avait reçu du conseil d'administration et qui lui intimait de mettre un terme à la pratique, à leurs yeux rétrograde et infantilisant, soupira pour la énième fois.

Bien sur il savait qu'aucun des élèves de son établissement ne croyait encore au père Noël, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour mettre un terme à cette tradition ? Elle était amusante et ne présentait aucun risque pour les enfants.

Surtout, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pouvait faire pour l'annoncer en douceur.

Lorsque l'homme qu'il attendait entra enfin dans le bureau monsieur Damoclès l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil.

Celui qu'il venait d'accueillir s'installa et le fixa de son regard bleu. Monsieur Damoclès le trouva fatigué, finalement la décision du conseil n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose, elle permettrait au vieil homme de se reposer. Monsieur Damoclès ne savait pas exactement quel âge il pouvait bien avoir à vrai dire.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, je n'ai hélas pas de bonnes nouvelles. Le conseil d'administration a pris une décision qui me navre, cette année la fête se passera sans père Noël.

Un silence pesant suivit l'affirmation.

Le visage jovial du vieil homme se figea.

\- Sans père Noël ? Répéta t'il d'un ton incrédule.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai bien essayé de défendre votre participation, mais le conseil n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a été convenu de vous verser une compensation pour avoir tant tardé à vous faire part de la décision.

Monsieur Damoclès ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il avait pris le soin de préparer. Ce qu'il affirmait n'était pas tout à fait exact, il l'avait remplie de sa poche, mais il tenait à ce que celui qui avait si bien su distraire les enfants année après année ne reparte pas les mains vides.

Le vieil homme prit machinalement l'enveloppe et se leva pour partir, l'esprit en déroute.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre soit réel.

Il quitta le bureau d'un pas lent, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois au dehors, sur les marches.

Une petite neige fine tombait, recouvrant le sol d'un tapis blanc, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps le vieil homme ne parvint pas à s'en réjouir, lui qui aimait tellement cela auparavant.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main un peu tremblante, contempla les billets d'un œil humide de larmes retenues.

La somme était convenable, mais elle ne suffisait pas à atténuer son chagrin. Il la serra dans son poing et la froissa.

L'indignation était en train de l'envahir.

Tellement d'années passées à divertir les enfants de cet établissement et voilà qu'il était renvoyé... n'aurait il pas mérité un peu plus d'égards ? Ils auraient pu lui accorder le droit d'au moins assister une dernière fois à la fête qu'il avait animé tant de fois.

Loin de là dans son repaire le Papillon l'avait déjà repéré et ne tarda pas à s'adresser à lui après lui avoir envoyé un akuma qui se glissa dans l'enveloppe pleine d'argent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés.

« Père Noël, je suis le Papillon, vous avez raison, ils ne vous ont pas traité comme vous le méritez. Vous devez leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort et que vous pouvez encore mettre beaucoup d'ambiance dans leur collège. Je peux vous aider en cela, en échange d'un petit service... je vous donne le pouvoir et moi vous me remettez les miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait Papillon, vous les aurez sous votre sapin à Noël. » sourit le vieil homme tandis que le pouvoir du Papillon coulait en lui et lui rendait sa tenue de père Noël.

La transformation accomplie le père Noël fit volte face pour rentrer à nouveau dans le collège.

Des cris de frayeur ne tardèrent pas à s'élever tandis qu'il avançait à travers les couloirs. Il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour transformer les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route en lutins ou en rennes.

\- Oh, oh, oh, cette année le père Noël ne fera pas de cadeaux, vous n'avez pas du tout été sages. Lançait il à ses victimes.

Dans la classe de madame Bustier les élèves et l'enseignante ne tardèrent pas à percevoir le brouhaha qui s'élevait et madame Bustier se dirigea vers la porte afin de découvrir ce qui causait tant d'agitation.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait elle donna l'ordre à ses élèves de se cacher et de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle quitta ensuite la classe dans une tentative désespérée pour entraîner le père Noël ensorcelé loin de sa classe.

Marinette et Adrien profitèrent du fait que la majeure partie des élèves de leur classe avaient fermé les yeux et se bouchaient les oreilles pour filer en douce.

Ils se transformèrent et se rejoignirent près de l'escalier. Du haut des marches ils découvrirent le spectacle incroyable d'un père Noël déchaîné, de lutins et de rennes s'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Alors ça, c'est positivement cat'astrophique, si même le père Noël s'emmêle, où allons nous ? Plaisanta Chat Noir.

Ladybug lui adressa un regard atterré.

\- Si tu nous évitais tes blagues douteuses et que nous le combattions ?

Chat Noir la regarda en prenant un air choqué.

\- Combattre le père Noël ? Tu n'y penses pas ?

Ladybug tendit le bras pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers la panique qui régnait en bas.

\- Ma Lady, je suis tout à fait contre l'idée de me battre contre le père Noël, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il m'inscrive sur la liste des enfants méchants. persista Chat Noir.

Au même instant le dit père Noël remarqua leur présence.

\- Oh, oh, oh, mais que vois-je ? Mes invités d'honneur sont venus m'apporter les cadeaux qui m'ont été commandés. Mes rennes, mes lutins, attrapez les et ramenez les moi ! J'ai une livraison très spéciale de prévue et ils ont exactement ce qu'on m'a demandé.

Les rennes et les lutins ensorcelés se ruèrent avec obéissance en direction des deux héros, ce qui n'allait pas sans mal pour les rennes qui glissaient sur les marches. Les lutins eux n'avaient aucun mal.

Les deux héros bondirent pour leur échapper et gagner le rez-de-chaussée où se tenait le père Noël.

Ladybug tourna la tête pour fixer son partenaire.

\- Toujours opposé à l'idée de le combattre ?

\- J'ai bien l'impression que nous n'ayons hélas pas d'autre choix. Admit Chat Noir en esquivant de justesse la charge d'un renne qui n'avait pas réussi à gravir les marches.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 5**

Après avoir évité la charge du renne Adrien perdit un peu la notion du temps et de ce qui suivit. Il n'aimait pas du tout devoir se battre contre un père Noël, même s'il savait fort bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme déguisé et que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne croyait plus en son existence. Il trouvait terriblement triste, et injuste, que le Papillon s'en soit pris à quelqu'un comme cet homme.

Pour lui, même s'ils n'étaient qu'illusion, ceux qui revêtaient le costume du père Noël ne pouvaient être que des gens bien, qui voulaient rendre les autres heureux.

Il avait donc le cœur fort lourd de se retrouver dans l'obligation de lutter contre l'un d'entre eux.

Il fit ce que Ladybug attendait de lui, assura ses arrières autant qu'il le pouvait, repoussant loin d'elle les rennes et les lutins qui s'efforçaient de les capturer. Là aussi il le fit avec un goût amer en bouche, il avait très vite compris, et Ladybug également, que les lutins étaient des élèves du collège et les rennes des enseignants. Cela ne rendait pas leur combat plus facile, loin de là. Même s'ils étaient à peu près certains, dans le chaos qui régnait ils ne pouvaient être vraiment surs de rien, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'élèves de leur classe, certains des rennes étaient probablement des enseignants qu'ils voyaient chaque jour en cours. Un renne particulièrement imposant attira leur attention, quelque chose en lui leur faisait penser à monsieur Damoclès.

Chat Noir se mordilla les lèvres.

Combattre des enseignants était déjà assez dur, alors affronter le principal en personne... cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il en était persuadé.

Il esquiva de justesse la charge du gros rennes et l'entendit souffler de contrariété, se retourner en piétinant et gratter le sol comme un taureau, les rennes faisaient ils vraiment cela ?(1) Puis le monumental animal ensorcelé entreprit de charger à nouveau.

Chat Noir s'apprêtait à bondir pour l'esquiver encore lorsqu'un lutin s'agrippa à lui pour le ralentir.

Les yeux verts du héros s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse, il n'aurait pas le temps de se délivrer de l'étreinte de l'élève métamorphosé qui venait de le saisir, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient tous deux subir le choc de la collision avec un renne immense fonçant à toute allure. Il savait n'avoir que peu à redouter, mais qu'en était il du lutin ?

Il ne tenait pas à prendre de risque, aucun élève ne devait être blessé, même si Ladybug ramenait les choses à la normale ensuite.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il referma les bras sur le lutin qui s'accrochait à lui et se tourna de façon à le protéger.

Ladybug vit le renne foncer vers son partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri.

\- Chat ! Non !

Il était déjà trop tard, heurté par la lourde bête le corps de Chat Noir venait d'être projeté en l'air, ainsi que celui du lutin qu'il avait cherché à préserver.

Sous le choc l'étreinte du lutin se défit et Chat Noir que l'impact avait quelque peu sonné ne parvint pas à le retenir. Fort heureusement Ladybug lança son yoyo et réussit à récupérer le lutin avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Elle ne put malheureusement rattraper que lui et Chat Noir vola dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol un peu plus loin, où il resta immobile.

Terriblement inquiète pour lui Ladybug décida qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette folie.

Elle invoqua l'objet qui lui fallait (2), immobilisa le père Noël ensorcelé et lui arracha l'enveloppe qu'elle déchira rageusement. Comme toujours un papillon noir et bleu s'en échappa qu'elle captura et purifia.

Mais cette fois elle ne ressentait aucun sentiment de triomphe.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall son partenaire gisait toujours sur le sol.

Elle lança l'objet qu'elle avait fait apparaître, les larmes aux yeux, priant pour qu'une fois de plus tout redevienne comme avant, que Chat Noir se relève et lui adresse un sourire. Elle était même prête à l'entendre la draguer, ou à endurer une de ses blagues. Elle était prête à tout, du moment qu'il se relève.

Le flot rouge et noir se déversa à travers le collège, ramenant rennes et lutins à leur état premier, sans même un bleu, ce qui n'était pas plus mal soit dit en passant, plusieurs rennes avaient chuté dans l'escalier, leurs sabots n'étant vraiment pas fait pour escalader des marches et des lutins bousculés au cours de l'affrontement, Ladybug avait moins de scrupules que Chat Noir, s'en ressentaient également.

Ladybug ne les vit pas redevenir ceux qu'ils n'auraient jamais du cesser d'être, elle ignora le vieil homme qui s'en allait les épaules voûtées, elle ne voyait que Chat Noir.

Sur lui aussi le retour à la normale fit effet, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa souplement, la découvrit à quelques pas de lui et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Navré ma Lady, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce lutin se faire piétiner tu comprends...

Ladybug lui sauta au cou, soulagée de le voir debout et sain et sauf. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le renne le jeter en l'air et qu'elle avait du choisir entre le lutin et lui, elle avait eu vraiment mal de devoir faire ce choix.

Elle ne l'embrassa pas, elle n'était pas soulagée à ce point, mais elle le serra très fort contre elle, versant des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de verser pendant qu'elle se battait.

Elle sentit les bras de son partenaire l'entourer avec douceur.

\- Tout va bien ma Lady, je suis là, je n'ai rien. Lui souffla t'il à l'oreille.

Ladybug resta un moment immobile, à savourer cet instant, ce sentiment de soulagement aussi intense que l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu ressentir à le voir à terre, puis elle le repoussa avec douceur.

Un autre jour elle aurait sans doute crié sur lui, lui aurait ordonné de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille, mais ce jour là elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait seulement se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Puis elle réalisa où ils étaient et que de nombreux regards étaient braqués sur eux, que des gens étaient en train de les applaudir, de les filmer pour certains et elle s'empourpra.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Lui lança Chat Noir avec malice.

Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui et ils filèrent sans attendre, malgré les appels des gens qui auraient voulu qu'ils restent un peu plus afin d'être remerciés.

\- Nous reviendrons un autre jour ! Assura Ladybug avant de disparaître.

Tandis qu'elle quittait le collège elle entendit monsieur Damoclès leur crier qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient là pour la fête qu'organisait le collège le dernier jour de cours.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas encore si elle pourrait le faire. Elle était censée assister à cette fête en tant que Marinette, elle ne pouvait pas se dédoubler, et ses amis trouveraient sans doute étrange qu'elle disparaisse en plein milieu.

Adrien lui ne se posait pas la question. Il avait bien l'intention d'être à la fête, et y aller en tant que Chat Noir serait bien plus amusant que de le faire en étant Adrien.

 _A suivre_

(1) Ne me demandez pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, celui ci le fait et puis c'est tout.

(2) Oui, je sais, je ne dis pas quel objet est apparu, mais je suis un peu à court d'idées concernant les objets à même de vaincre un père Noël, je reste cependant ouverte à toute suggestion, à vos claviers si vous avez des idées. Je prendrai note pour la prochaine fois qu'ils auront à combattre un père Noël (ce qui ne se produira pas trop souvent j'espère).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 6**

Marinette fouillait dans son armoire pour la troisième fois, sous le regard amusé d'Alya. Cette dernière était déjà habillée pour la fête du collège et comme convenu depuis un moment déjà, elle était passée chercher Marinette.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise de trouver son amie dans tous ses états, et pas du tout prête, en vérité Alya n'était pas surprise du tout, elle avait prévu la chose et était arrivée en avance afin de faire en sorte que Marinette et elle n'arrivent pas en retard.

Elle s'approcha de l'armoire à son tour après avoir vu Marinette écarter toutes les tenues pour la troisième fois.

\- Laisse moi regarder.

Elle fit rapidement le tour des tenues que Marinette possédait et tira une robe de velours bleu nuit au corsage drapé.

\- Voila, ça devrait convenir, elle est assortie à tes yeux et à tes cheveux.

Marinette hésita.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Moi je sais. Je sais aussi que si tu perds trop de temps à te décider à la passer nous allons être en retard.

Comme Marinette hésitait toujours Alya eut recours à l'argument suprême.

\- Marinette, si nous arrivons en retard d'autres auront déjà mis le grappin sur Adrien. Je suis certaine que Lila et Chloé vont essayer de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il passera la porte.

Elle sourit en voyant Marinette se hâter de passer la robe et les chaussures assorties.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles prenaient congé des parents de Marinette et se dirigeaient vers le collège.

Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent la fête battait déjà son plein.

Marinette s'arrêta sur le seuil du gymnase où se déroulait la fête et laissa Alya rejoindre Nino qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais aussi repérer Adrien.

Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir une chevelure blonde familière mais cette dernière était surmontée d'oreilles noires qui lui firent ouvrir de grands yeux.

Qu'est-ce que Chat Noir faisait au collège ?

Elle secoua la tête avec accablement.

Décidément il ne perdait pas une occasion de se faire remarquer.

Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il se tenait à l'écart et ne cherchait pas à se mêler aux élèves du collège.

Elle aurait pourtant cru que vu son caractère il aurait agi tout à fait autrement.

Elle chercha à nouveau Adrien du regard, mais sans trouver trace de lui et décida finalement de rejoindre Chat Noir afin de découvrir ce qu'il faisait là.

Tout en progressant dans sa direction elle réalisa que les élèves du collège ne s'approchaient pas du coin où il se tenait, ils semblaient même l'éviter soigneusement.

Elle en fut plus étonnée encore, elle aurait pensé que Chat Noir serait apprécié et très entouré par des élèves désireux de l'entendre raconter ses aventures, ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait avec plaisir vu sa tendance à se vanter.

Elle parvint enfin à sa hauteur et le considéra.

Adossé à un mur il contemplait les élèves en jouant avec la ceinture qui lui ceignait la taille et lui servait de queue.

Il était loin d'être souriant, il semblait même triste et cela la désorienta.

Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le buffet, y prit deux verres de cocktail de fruits puis retourna vers Chat Noir.

Elle lui tendit l'un des verres et il la fixa avec surprise avant de le prendre.

\- Merci Princesse. Dit il en la saluant avec gratitude.

Marinette lui sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir. Dit elle doucement. Envie d'un bain de foule ?

\- Envie de me changer les idées. Corrigea Chat Noir en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour ne plus avoir à parler.

Il fit durer le verre aussi longtemps qu'il le put puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Pas une envie d'être félicité pour l'action brillante d'aujourd'hui ? Ironisa Marinette.

Chat Noir soupira.

\- Je crois que je vais me retirer. Dit il simplement en déposant son verre sur la table la plus proche.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase.

Marinette en resta muette de surprise puis s'élança à sa poursuite.

\- Chat ! Reviens !

Gênée par la foule elle perdit du temps alors qu'il s'y glissait avec souplesse, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage.

Lorsque Marinette parvint à la porte il avait déjà disparu.

Elle le chercha du regard sans le trouver puis rentra dans le gymnase.

Chat Noir s'écarta du mur qui lui avait servi à se dissimuler et poursuivit sa route.

La discussion avec Marinette avait vraiment été le point final d'une journée épouvantable.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et à se morfondre jusqu'au retour de son père et de Nathalie.

Il caressa l'envie de rentrer par les toits mais décida finalement de le faire en marchant. Il faisait froid mais il s'en moquait.

Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres que son téléphone portable se mettait à sonner.

Il décrocha machinalement, par habitude plus que pour une autre raison.

\- Oui ?

\- Adrien, c'est Nino, mec, tu es en retard. La fête c'est maintenant. Tu as loupé Chat Noir !

\- Je ne vais pas venir. Je suis désolé. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.

\- Ton père t'a interdit de venir ? Questionna Nino avec une pointe de réprobation.

Adrien soupira. Son ami n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré l'attitude de son père et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

\- Non. J'ai d'autres raisons. Passe un bon moment, on se voit à la fin des vacances.

Adrien raccrocha sans attendre que Nino ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Marinette et Alya qui attendaient un peu plus loin l'interrogèrent du regard.

\- Alors ? Questionna Alya. Qu'est-ce qui le retient cette fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il est resté très vague. Répondit Nino. Mais je crois que son père y est pour quelque chose.

\- C'est moche, mais si son père lui a interdit de venir, on ne peut rien y faire. Commenta Alya.

Nino approuva et Marinette ne pouvait pas dire autre chose.

Cependant la fête n'avait plus le moindre intérêt pour elle à présent.

Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir poussé Chat Noir à partir sans savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse comme il l'avait fait.

\- Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Dit elle.

Nino et Alya échangèrent un regard puis ils glissèrent leurs bras sous les siens pour la retenir.

\- Hors de question ! Déclara Alya d'un ton décidé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Adrien est absent que tu ne dois pas en profiter pour t'amuser.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui a fait partir Chat Noir... avoua Marinette.

\- Lui aussi c'est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut et tu n'as pas à prendre la responsabilité de ce qu'il décide de faire. Il n'est pas élève ici et par conséquent il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici. Si Ladybug était venue les choses auraient été différentes.

Marinette haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif, la logique d'Alya lui échappait vraiment.

\- Ladybug n'est pas plus élève ici. Fit elle remarquer.

Alya balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est l'héroïne de Paris.

\- Lui aussi. Commenta Nino d'un ton amusé.

\- Mais cela n'est pas pareil. Assura Alya.

Nino et Marinette ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Alya fit la moue puis joignit son rire aux leurs. Lorsque leur hilarité se fut calmée ils retournèrent à la fête.

Adrien poursuivit son chemin sans encombre, les rues qu'il empruntait étaient désertes, le ciel bas était vraiment menaçant, il se mit soudain à neiger et il fut très rapidement glacé jusqu'aux os.

Il était sur le point de se résoudre à se transformer pour rentrer plus vite lorsqu'il prit un coup sur le crâne et s'effondra sur le sol, privé de connaissance.

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 7**

Les individus l'ayant attaqué l'entourèrent, ils réalisèrent seulement à cet instant à qui ils avaient à faire.

L'un d'eux recula craintivement.

\- Les gars, je crois que c'est un de ces héros dont tout le monde parle. Lança t'il nerveusement sans quitter du regard la silhouette étendue sur le trottoir.

\- Héros ou pas il est hors service pour un moment, on a le temps de se servir et de filer. Ricana l'un de ses comparses tandis qu'un autre entreprenait de fouiller le gisant.

Celui qui avait parlé le premier secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec ce type. J'ai vu comment il se bat.

\- On te dit qu'il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant un bon moment, détends toi et profite. Lui dit celui qui lui avait déjà répondu.

\- Mouais, et bien, c'est pas avec lui qu'on va faire fortune, il n'a rien dans les poches. Grogna celui des voyous qui avait décidé de passer à l'action.

\- Il y a toujours l'anneau. Commenta un autre.

\- Faites pas ça les gars ! Se récria celui qui redoutait des ennuis.

Les autres l'ignorèrent. Celui qui fouillait leur victime saisit le poignet de Chat Noir et commença à tirer sur la bague. Elle commençait à peine à glisser du doigt d'Adrien que Plagg sentant le danger en jaillit et attaqua avec toute la hargne dont il était capable afin de protéger l'adolescent qui revenait à son identité véritable.

Griffant, mordant, tirant des cheveux, lançant tout ce qu'il prouvait trouver aux assaillants du garçon dont il était le kwami il terrifia les voyous qui ne comprenaient pas du tout à quoi ils avaient à faire, et ne parvenaient pas à le voir clairement. Il se déplaçait si vite et la rue était si mal éclairée qu'il n'était pour eux qu'une ombre noire qui s'en prenait à eux.

Celui qui avait tenté de s'emparer de l'anneau le laissa, encore à moitié glissé sur le doigt de l'adolescent, et il suivit ses comparses dans leur fuite éperdue.

L'intervention de Plagg les avait assez distraits pour qu'ils n'aient pas le loisir de regarder leur victime.

Plagg tournoya encore quelques secondes dans les airs, tout hérissé de fureur et d'angoisse.

Il avait certes réussi à mettre les voyous en fuite, mais il ne pouvait pas aider Adrien qui gisait sur le trottoir et que la neige commençait à recouvrir.

Plagg savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon ainsi, que les humains ne supportaient pas le froid.

Il devait trouver de l'aide, mais où et comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris aussi d'aller traîner dans une rue pareille... maugréa t'il à l'intention d'Adrien. Tu ne pouvais pas rester à la fête ? Ou alors rentrer directement...

Adrien toujours inconscient ne répondit rien et Plagg n'attendait de toute façon aucune réponse. Il avait seulement envie de râler.

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête il entendit des pas venir vers eux et vit la lumière d'une lampe torche qui se rapprochait. Il se réfugia vivement dans la veste d'Adrien afin de ne pas être vu. Il se prépara à devoir lutter encore s'il s'agissait à nouveau de voyous.

A son grand soulagement il ne s'agissait en rien de personnes mal intentionnées mais de policiers qui se penchèrent très vite sur le garçon évanoui et le prirent en charge.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'au collège la fête battait son plein monsieur Damoclès coupa la musique et prit le micro.

Quelques élèves protestèrent avant de réaliser qu'il avait le visage grave et de se taire. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Mes enfants, je suis vraiment navré, mais je suis dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à cette fête et de vous demander d'attendre que vos parents arrivent avant de rentrer chez vous. Je viens d'être informé qu'un de vos camarades, Adrien Agreste a été agressé dans une rue non loin d'ici et fort heureusement découvert à temps par la police, il est actuellement à l'hôpital et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Vos parents sont prévenus et ne devraient plus tarder.

Il reposa le micro sans dire un mot de plus. Leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes après une telle annonce était au delà de ses forces.

Nino et Alya entourèrent aussitôt une Marinette sous le choc de l'annonce du principal.

Aucun des trois ne comprenaient comment une telle chose avait bien pu se produire.

Certes Adrien ne leur avait pas caché qu'il avait d'autres projets que de venir à la fête, mais ils ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'il soit en train de traîner seul dans les rues.

Autour d'eux tous les élèves et les quelques professeurs présents discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Tout le monde au collège savait qui était Adrien et s'il n'était pas populaire auprès de tous, il n'en était pas moins un des leurs et ils étaient tous secoués.

Les parents ne tardèrent pas à arriver et la salle se vida.

Avant de se séparer Alya, Nino et Marinette avaient convenu de se rendre à l'hôpital dès le lendemain afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Adrien.

Une fois seule dans la sécurité de sa chambre Marinette fondit en larmes. Elle avait réussi à se contenir jusqu'à cet instant, pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, mais à présent le besoin de pleurer était trop fort.

Tikki se serra contre elle pour la réconforter.

\- Voyons Marinette, ce n'est pas si grave, tu as entendu ton proviseur, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Lui dit elle avec douceur.

Marinette hocha la tête sans cesser de pleurer.

\- Je sais bien... mais comment a t'il pu se retrouver tout seul ? Son père le fait toujours surveiller d'ordinaire.

\- Nous l'avons déjà vu se promener tout seul. Fit remarquer Tikki. Il lui arrive visiblement d'échapper à son garde du corps.

Marinette ne pouvait pas nier, Alya et elle avaient effectivement déjà rencontré Adrien dans le métro et il se trouvait là sans son garde du corps.

Visiblement l'adolescent trouvait parfois le moyen de filer en douce. Il était toutefois regrettable qu'il ait choisi de le faire ce soir là.

Elle passa une fort mauvaise nuit et au matin, lorsque Nino et Alya la rejoignirent il était visible qu'eux aussi avaient mal dormi.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? Demanda Marinette d'un ton hésitant.

Nino haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mon meilleur pote, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. On sait pas grand chose sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il faisait quoi dehors ? Qui l'a attaqué ?

\- C'est aussi ce qui me tourmentait, avoua Alya, j'ai passé un bon moment à faire des recherches, mais rien, soit les journalistes n'ont pas été informés soit ils ont été priés de ne pas diffuser la nouvelle. C'est vraiment surprenant, d'ordinaire ils se précipitent pour raconter ce genre de choses.

\- Son père a du faire le nécessaire pour éviter que la mésaventure soit dans tous les médias. Commenta Nino.

Marinette partageait son avis, Gabriel Agreste avait du user de toute son influence pour que rien ne filtre.

Elle en était soulagée pour Adrien, le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être harcelé en plus du reste.

Au même instant Adrien se réveillait dans une chambre d'hôpital et constatait avec angoisse qu'il avait été entièrement dévêtu et que son anneau n'était plus à son doigt.

Outre le fait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment porter le genre de tenue qu'on lui avait passé pendant qu'il était inconscient, il avait très peur de ne jamais revoir son miraculous. Si tel était le cas, qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne savait même pas qui prévenir de cette perte si perte il y avait.

Il tenta de se lever mais il renonça très vite, il avait le tournis et ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant.

Décidément Noël n'était vraiment pas une bonne période de l'année pour lui.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester au manoir à suivre les instructions de son père et à déprimer au lieu de tenter de s'incruster dans la fête.

Fête qui ne l'avait pas amusé qui plus est. Dès son arrivée il avait bien senti que les autres élèves se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là et que certains n'appréciaient pas trop de le voir.

Il avait regretté son choix mais il était resté, sans chercher à les approcher, préférant être seul. Il n'avait de toute manière pas très envie de faire la conversation à des curieux.

Sans doute cela avait il été très clairement perçu car personne n'était venu vers lui, jusqu'à ce que Marinette n'arrive et n'agisse tout autrement.

L'espace d'un instant il avait apprécié qu'elle passe outre son désir de solitude et lui parle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui fasse comprendre qu'elle pensait qu'il était venu pour de mauvaises raisons.

Il sentit la tristesse qui avait été sienne en cet instant lui revenir en force.

Il avait essayé de ne rien montrer de la peine qu'elle lui avait causé mais il avait su qu'il était plus que temps de partir.

Peut être aurait il du rester et se défendre de l'accusation. S'il l'avait fait tout aurait été très différent... Marinette aurait compris, elle était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Il était hélas trop tard pour revenir en arrière et faire un autre choix. Il allait devoir faire avec ses erreurs et en assumer les conséquences.

L'arrivée d'un infirmier le tira de ses pensées moroses.

\- Monsieur Agreste, vous êtes de retour parmi vous, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête et je n'ai plus mes affaires. Répondit Adrien.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elles sont en sécurité, nous vous les rendrons lorsque vous sortirez. Répondit l'infirmier.

Adrien s'accrocha à cet espoir, il devait y croire, il avait vraiment besoin d'y croire, son anneau était trop important pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 8**

Ne sachant pas dans quel hôpital se trouvait exactement Adrien Marinette, Alya et Nino se concertèrent puis décidèrent de se rendre chez les Agreste.

Une fois à destination Alya sonna à l'interphone et ils se préparèrent à devoir justifier leur présence, mais à leur grande surprise personne ne répondit.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes puis Alya sonna à nouveau, deux ou trois fois, sans plus de succès.

\- On dirait bien qu'il n'y a personne ici. Commenta Nino. On fait quoi à présent ?

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez nous pour le moment. Répondit Marinette qui avait déjà un plan en tête.

Elle était surprise et alarmée de constater que personne ne réponde, cela semblait bien indiquer que la maison était vraiment vide et considérant qu'Adrien était hospitalisé, ce n'était pas une constatation des plus plaisantes.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait mais elle voulait s'en assurer et pour cela elle devait redevenir Ladybug. La super héroïne était la seule à pouvoir entrer dans la maison des Agreste sans attirer l'attention.

Mais pour reprendre le costume de la coccinelle, elle devait fausser compagnie à ses amis.

Alya et Nino la considérèrent avec un peu de perplexité.

Un instant plus tôt elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Adrien et trépignait presque d'impatience et à présent elle était décidée à rentrer chez elle ?

\- Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Alya d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Oui, il n'y a personne ici, donc je crois que le mieux c'est de rentrer. Affirma Marinette d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et assuré.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on cherche où a été conduit Adrien ? S'étonna Alya.

\- Non, je ne veux pas risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Même si je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres et qu'il y a peu de chances pour que ce soit moi qui conduise des journalistes jusqu'à lui, on ne sait jamais.

Ni Nino ni Alya ne semblaient convaincus mais Marinette fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et les laissa en croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps dans les parages ou qu'ils essaient de trouver Adrien malgré tout.

Elle trouva rapidement un endroit idéal pour une transformation et ouvrit son sac à main. Tikki en sortit et vint se placer à la hauteur de son visage.

\- Tu es certaine ? Questionna la petite kwami.

\- Oui. Tikki, transforme moi !

Tikki se précipita dans les boucles d'oreilles et Ladybug prit la place de Marinette.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de la maison des Agreste et constata que Nino et Alya étaient déjà partis, ce qui la soulagea d'une partie de ses soucis, elle n'aurait pas à gérer ces deux là.

Elle franchit ensuite la clôture et fit le tour de la propriété sans rien remarquer de suspect. Toutes les portes étaient parfaitement closes, seule une fenêtre de la chambre d'Adrien était entrouverte, mais elle était trop haute pour qu'un cambrioleur ou un paparazzi puisse s'en servir pour entrer, du moins elle le pensait.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Tout semblait paisible, peut être même un peu trop et il était de son devoir de s'assurer que tout était vraiment aussi tranquille que cela semblait l'être. D'un autre côté, si elle entrait par cette fenêtre et qu'il n'y avait rien, est-ce qu'elle ne se rendrait pas coupable d'intrusion ?

Finalement elle décida d'entrer et de faire un tour rapide afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de soucis à l'intérieur.

Quelques instants plus tard c'était chose faite, elle était dans la maison et elle ne voyait rien de suspect. Pas la moindre trace du passage d'un intrus, mais pas d'avantage de traces des personnes qui vivaient ou travaillaient dans cette maison.

Gabriel Agreste et tout son personnel étaient visiblement absents, ce qui voulait dire qu'Adrien serait seul à son retour de l'hôpital.

Ce qui ne fut pas le seul détail qui la chagrinait lorsqu'elle ressortit comme elle était entrée.

Lors de son tour d'inspection de la maison elle n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace de Noël. Pas de sapin, pas de guirlandes, rien du tout qui fasse penser à cette période de l'année.

C'était à la fois troublant et fort triste.

Ladybug se réfugia sur un toit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de laisser Adrien rentrer dans une maison vide et triste, elle devait absolument agir, mais comment ?

Brusquement elle redressa la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait faire et comment.

Son sourire se fana légèrement, pour réussir ce qu'elle avait en tête elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de sa classe toute entière, y compris de celle de cette peste de Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro d'Alya. Pour ce qui suivrait elle avait besoin de l'aide d'un élève de la classe et il n'y avait pas mieux que sa meilleure amie pour cela.

\- Alya ? Ici Ladybug, pouvons nous nous rencontrer ? j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de tes camarades de classe.

A l'autre bout du fil Alya resta un moment silencieuse, ébahie d'entendre la voix de l'héroïne de Paris, elle était surprise et flattée que celle qu'elle admirait tellement ait son numéro de téléphone et qu'elle veuille lui parler, même si elle ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison.

\- Bien sur ! Où et quand ?

\- Devant le collège où vous allez en cours, j'ai vraiment besoin que tous les élèves de votre classe que tu pourras convaincre viennent m'y retrouver, tu crois que tu peux y parvenir ?

\- Pas tous, Adrien Agreste est... commença Alya.

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Ladybug, c'est de lui dont je dois vous parler, pour lui que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, donnez moi une heure. Dit finalement Alya. Nous serons tous là, je vous le promet.

\- Merci Alya, je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. A toute à l'heure.

Après que Ladybug ait raccroché Alya resta quelques instants à fixer son téléphone d'un air émerveillé. Ladybug avait fait appel à elle... c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai...

Puis elle se secoua et commença à passer des appels.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle n'avait qu'une heure pour réussir à convaincre tous les autres élèves devant le collège.

Elle se montra des plus efficaces, même si, comme elle s'y était préparée, Chloé se montra tout d'abord un peu réticente, mais finalement, le nom d'Adrien fut le sésame nécessaire pour convaincre la blonde de se joindre au groupe pour le rendez-vous.

Alya avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle rangea finalement son portable. Elle avait du faire un peu de forcing par moment, mais tous les élèves avaient fini par accepter de venir. Il ne manquait que deux personnes, Adrien bien sur et Marinette qu'elle ne parvenait pas à joindre. Elle n'était pourtant pas vraiment surprise. Elle avait comme une idée de ce que faisait son amie à cet instant précis.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Ladybug arriva devant le collège, atterrissant souplement sur le trottoir, la classe au grand complet, à l'exception bien sur d'Adrien et de Marinette, était réunie.

Ladybug les observa sans rien dire quelques secondes, touchée qu'ils soient venus. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous les amis d'Adrien n'est-ce pas ?

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Pas de Noël pour Adrien**

 **Chapitre 9**

Adrien quitta l'hôpital avec soulagement, il avait récupéré toutes ses affaires, y compris son précieux anneau et se sentait assez en forme pour rentrer chez lui par les transports en commun, il n'était pas assez intrépide pour tenter de le faire par les toits, même si l'idée lui avait traversé, brièvement, très brièvement même, l'esprit. Il ne tenait pas à faire une chute qui le ramènerait direct à son point de départ, à savoir l'hôpital, et encore moins à devoir se justifier de ses activités, ou du moins de celles qui l'auraient conduit à revenir si vite.

Pour plus de confort et surtout pour ne pas avoir à devoir patienter sur un quai de métro ou devant un arrêt de bus, il se décida pour un taxi, il réglerait la note une fois à destination, ce ne serait pas la première fois et il était assez connu pour que la plupart des chauffeurs lui accordent ce privilège. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était coutumier cependant, il n'aimait pas se servir de son image pour obtenir des faveurs, mais là il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis et il le savait.

Le médecin avait été quelque peu réticent à l'idée de le laisser rentrer chez lui alors qu'il était clair qu'il y serait seul, mais Adrien avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il ferait venir quelqu'un et que de toute façon son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Le médecin avait insisté pour contacter Gabriel Agreste, mais ce dernier était pour l'heure injoignable, et Nathalie également, il en avait donc été pour ses frais, ce qui l'avait quelque peu irrité. Adrien avait eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire admettre qu'il était en sécurité chez lui, la plupart du temps, et qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune maltraitance malgré les apparences.

La discussion lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche.

Il n'avait pourtant pas menti, il n'était pas maltraité, le comportement de son père n'était en rien de la maltraitance, ni même de la négligence, il s'assurait la plupart du temps qu'il soit en sécurité, parfois même un peu trop au goût d'Adrien. Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela, c'était bien plus douloureux.

Adrien ressentit à nouveau un léger pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Depuis la mort de sa mère il avait le sentiment que son père s'éloignait de lui chaque jour d'avantage.

C'était presque comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister vraiment aux yeux de Gabriel Agreste le jour où il avait perdu son épouse. Ou qu'il avait enseveli une partie de sa vie avec elle.

Adrien le voyait travailler et passer, vivre à ses côtés, mais c'était tout. Parfois il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment être là aux yeux de son père, pas comme avant, pas comme il l'aurait du.

Il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien et devait bien faire avec.

Comme en cet instant précis où il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le chauffeur de taxi pour lui assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il allait revenir le régler il vit ce dernier lui adresser un sourire chaleureux.

\- C'est cadeau mon garçon, j'ai comme l'impression que tu en as bien assez gros sur le cœur pour ne pas avoir besoin que je te réclame de l'argent. Va profiter de la vie va !

Il démarra sans attendre de réponse, laissant Adrien ébahi planté sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de l'entrée de sa maison.

L'adolescent suivit le véhicule du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis se tourna vers le portail en soupirant.

Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir été pris en pitié par un chauffeur de taxi, mais après tout ce n'était peut être pas du tout le cas, peut être que l'homme avait seulement décidé de se laisser porter par l'esprit de Noël.

Un faible sourire se posa sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

L'esprit de Noël... c'était les mots qu'employait sa mère lorsque quelqu'un avait un comportement surprenant à cette époque de l'année, un comportement gentil bien entendu.

Il était dommage que son père ait décidé de bannir ce genre de notions de leur vie.

Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture du portail et le passa la tête baissée. Il la redressa brusquement en entendant de la musique qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison alors qu'il était persuadé de n'avoir rien laissé d'allumé qui puisse faire de la musique.

La surprise le figea sur place.

Sa maison qui aurait du être obscure et lugubre brillait de nombreuses lumières, des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux fenêtres, clignotant allégrement, et des décorations qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui s'alignaient dans la cour. Un traîneau grandeur nature était garé près de l'entrée, un sac s'y trouvait posé, débordant de cadeaux et un sapin de belle taille se dressait non loin, lui aussi richement décoré.

Alors qu'Adrien stupéfait, considérait ce qui n'était pas loin d'être un miracle, ses camarades de classe surgirent il n'aurait su dire d'où et l'entourèrent.

\- Surprise ! S'exclamèrent ils.

Adrien fit courir son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, ils étaient tous là, tous ceux de sa classe.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait cela ? Questionna t'il avec surprise. Mais comment avez vous su ? Et comment êtes vous entrés ?

\- C'est grâce à Ladybug, elle nous a fait venir et nous a tout expliqué, elle nous a aidé à entrer dans la cour et à y passer les choses que tu vois, et franchement, ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Pour le traîneau on a même du faire venir une grue... commença à expliquer Nino.

\- J'ai fait venir une grue. Corrigea Chloé en se rengorgeant. Sans moi vous n'auriez pas eu la moitié de ces décorations et elles seraient encore dans la rue.

Pour une fois personne ne prit ombrage de ses propos, ils étaient tous trop heureux d'avoir pu surprendre Adrien. Et puis, elle avait raison, sans elle ils n'auraient pas eu toutes ces décorations, qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir en suppliant son père.

\- Donc, c'est Ladybug qui a eu cette idée... murmura Adrien qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Oui. Confirma Alya. Elle nous a demandé de l'aider à te préparer un vrai Noël, elle a participé puis elle est partie, elle avait à faire ailleurs.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Marinette.

\- Comme d'aller chercher une retardataire retenue chez elle par ses devoirs familiaux.

Marinette s 'empourpra en voyant Adrien se tourner vers elle.

\- Merci d'être venue malgré tes obligations familiales, merci à tous. Dit l'adolescent blond.

Marinette bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles puis se reprit avec effort.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Ladybug, surtout pour quelque chose qui te concerne. Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides. Dit elle en désignant le grand carton qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Adrien se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Max. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il recommence à neiger, ça caille.

Adrien leva les yeux vers le ciel d'où tombaient de gros flocons.

\- Venez tous à l'intérieur. Nous serons mieux.

Ivan aida Marinette à porter le carton à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille l'ouvrit, dévoilant des pâtisseries.

Chloé fit la moue et s'écarta pour téléphoner. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se rapprochait à nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le chef de mon père va nous faire livrer un vrai repas de Noël. Annonça t'elle.

Marinette et elle échangèrent un regard de pure rivalité puis Marinette entrevit l'expression attristée d'Adrien à qui cela n'avait pas échappé et elle se força à sourire.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Chloé, nous allons nous régaler. Dit elle doucement.

La blonde la regarda avec surprise, Marinette lui indiqua discrètement Adrien et Chloé comprit.

\- C'est normal, c'est pour le Noël d'Adrien. Affirma t'elle.

Adrien sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il allait avoir un Noël en effet, alors qu'il avait renoncé à cet espoir. Il n'aurait pas sa famille auprès de lui, mais il aurait tous ses amis.

FIN


End file.
